Madotsuki@ Compilation Albums
Madotsuki@ is a well-known and a famous mixer on NND with his name appearing in a range of different utaite's songs. He is introduced as the one who discovered and couraged many fellow utaite to upload their first covers, considering him as a got talent producer. He managed to release some compilation albums with them, including Tajuu Jinkaku, Aqua Planet and Niji-iro Parade. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. |track1title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track1utaite = Madotsuki@ |track1lyricist = Orangestar |track1composer = Orangestar |track1arranger = Orangestar |track2title = Gishin'anki |track2utaite = Kanseru |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Umetora |track2arranger = Umetora |track3title = Seishin Houkai Syndrome |track3utaite = S!N |track3lyricist = Koganemushi |track3composer = Koganemushi |track3arranger = Koganemushi |track4title = Umiyuri Kaiteitan |track4utaite = Ashikubi |track4lyricist = |track4composer = n-buna |track4arranger = n-buna |track5title = Replicant |track5utaite = Shakemii |track5lyricist = |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = buzzG |track6title = Kokoro Toka Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu |track6utaite = LaN |track6lyricist = adstlaxy |track6composer = adstlaxy |track6arranger = adstlaxy |track7title = Enmei Chiryou |track7utaite = Stungun |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Neru |track7arranger = Mafumafu |track8title = Senkou⇔Frustration |track8utaite = Nike |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Yairi |track8arranger = Yairi |track9title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track9utaite = Kanseru |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Nijigen Dream Fever |track10utaite = Akkey I/O |track10lyricist = |track10composer = PolyphonicBranch |track10arranger = PolyphonicBranch |track11title = Milk Crown on Sonnetica |track11utaite = Madotsuki@ |track11lyricist = yuzy |track11composer = yuzy |track11arranger = yuzy |track12title = Leia |track12utaite = Shakemii |track12lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track12composer = Yuyoyuppe |track12arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track13title = Hello, Worker |track13utaite = Stungun |track13lyricist = |track13composer = KEI |track13arranger = KEI |track14title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track14utaite = Nanao |track14lyricist = |track14composer = TOKOTOKO |track14arranger = TOKOTOKO |track15title = Sainou Sampler |track15utaite = Ashikubi |track15lyricist = |track15composer = koyori |track15arranger = koyori }} |track1title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track1info = |track1utaite = Madotsuki@ |track1lyricist = NishizawasanP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Berserk |track2info = |track2utaite = Shakemii |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Ifuudoudou |track3info = |track3utaite = Tora* |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Asagao no Chiru Koro ni |track4info = |track4utaite = Stungun |track4lyricist = Pusu |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru |track5info = |track5utaite = Kanseru |track5lyricist = UtsuP |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = ELECT |track6info = |track6utaite = S!N |track6lyricist = niki |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = World Lampshade |track7info = |track7utaite = Nanao |track7lyricist = buzzG |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Jitter Doll |track8info = |track8utaite = SILVANA |track8lyricist = niki |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Shounen to Mahou no Robot |track9info = |track9utaite = Stungun |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Heart no Atoaji |track10info = |track10utaite = Shinyan |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Fairytale, |track11info = |track11utaite = Shakemii |track11lyricist = buzzG |track11composer = buzzG |track11arranger = |track12title = S.K.Y |track12info = |track12utaite = Kanseru |track12lyricist = LiveP |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Saiban |track13info = |track13utaite = Nanao |track13lyricist = 40mP |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = |track14title = Tenshou Shou Tenshou |track14info = |track14utaite = Madotsuki@ |track14lyricist = Kikuo |track14composer = Kikuo |track14arranger = |track15title = WAVE |track15info = |track15utaite = S!N |track15lyricist = niki |track15composer = niki |track15arranger = |track16title = Karakuri Pierrot |track16info = |track16utaite = Tora* |track16lyricist = 40mP |track16composer = 40mP |track16arranger = |track17title = Kokoronashi |track17info = |track17utaite = Shinyan |track17lyricist = papiyon |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan |track18info = |track18utaite = SILVANA |track18lyricist = Orangestar |track18composer = |track18arranger = }} |track1title = Heart no Atoaji |track1info = |track1utaite = Madotsuki@, Nanao |track1lyricist = Mafumafu |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Tachiirikinshi |track2info = |track2utaite = Shakemii |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Ikkitousen |track3info = |track3utaite = Kenty |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Andromeda Andromeda |track4info = |track4utaite = Sakuya., Marguerite |track4lyricist = Nayutan Seijin |track4composer = Nayutan Seijin |track4arranger = |track5title = Kabin ni Fureta |track5info = |track5utaite = Kanseru |track5lyricist = Balloon |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Balleriko |track6info = |track6utaite = Sakuya. |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = ID |track7info = |track7utaite = Kenty, Stungun |track7lyricist = Pusu |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki na Koto Dake de Ii Desu |track8info = |track8utaite = SILVANA |track8lyricist = PinocchioP |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Aishite Aishite Aishite |track9info = |track9utaite = Honkon |track9lyricist = Kikuo |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Kanbanmusume no Warufuzake |track10info = |track10utaite = Shakemii, Kanseru |track10lyricist = UtsuP |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Alien Alien |track11info = |track11utaite = Nanao |track11lyricist = Nayutan Seijin |track11composer = Nayutan Seijin |track11arranger = |track12title = Kimiiro ni Somaru |track12info = |track12utaite = Stungun |track12lyricist = NishizawasanP |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kuusou Ressha |track13info = |track13utaite = SILVANA, Honkon |track13lyricist = Orangestar |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Hide and・Seek |track14info = |track14utaite = Madotsuki@ |track14lyricist = 19 -iku- |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo |track15info = |track15utaite = Marguerite |track15lyricist = Heavenz |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Category:Collaboration Albums